


a space to grow into

by ballerinaroy



Series: romione drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romione Ficlet Fest 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballerinaroy/pseuds/ballerinaroy
Summary: Ron shows Hermione an empty house.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: romione drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870747
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	a space to grow into

“What do you think?” Ron asked, stopping in front of a house.

“It’s perfectly nice,” Hermione replied cautiously. She’d sensed his nervous energy ever since she’d woken up and had suspected that his casual suggestion to get lunch at a little pub in the countryside had an ulterior motive.

“It’s for sale,” he pointed out, gesturing to a sign in the yard. “Shall we check it out?”

Hermione nodded, trying not to spoil his clearly rehearsed plan and allowed him to lead her up and in through the unlocked door to the empty hallway. The entryway had been loved, track marks in the wood, scuffs on the walls. Nothing that a good day’s cleaning and a fresh coat of paint couldn’t repair.

“What do you think?” Ron asked as they walked, his nervous chatter had carried them through the house, pointing out bedrooms and fireplaces as they went. 

“It’s so…” she paused, “Big.”

“Yes, well, it’ll be nice to have space,” Ron replied, “To grow into.”

The implication was clear in his voice and even though they hadn’t been dating nearly long enough to make such a commitment, it didn’t scare her in the least. Rather her heart was an excited flutter. He led her into the final room at the back of the house, a large window filling the space with light, giving a picturesque view of the garden.

“I was thinking this could be your office.”

Hermione blinked, first at him, then at the empty space.

“We could put bookcases up over here,” Ron said, walking over to the wall and gesturing. “And a desk over here and a couple of chairs by the window so you could read and I could visit.”

“Ron,” she whispered. She’d never been so lost for words.

“But only if you’d like that.”

“It’s too much,” she said, voice hoarse.

He mistook her hesitation. “Right, well, I know we haven’t been dating long and it’s a big step. I just have been saving my salary and when I saw this place I thought-“

“No!” she interrupted, taking his hands in hers. “It’s not that, it’s….I’ve only just graduated and I haven’t even started working and-“

Ron’s face relaxed and he let out a little chuckle. “That doesn’t matter Hermione, I’ve got enough for a down payment and when you can.”

“You want to buy a house with me?” she asked, needing to clarify. “You actually want to live with me?”

She didn’t know why she sounded so suspicious. It’d been a given, in her mind, that once she’d graduated she’d slip in between his sheets and claim his bed as their bed. He chuckled, that dancing laugh she’d spent hours in the library trying to remember perfectly.

“Yes, Hermione, I want to live with you.” He paused, ears turning red. “As a matter of fact, I’d like a life with you.”


End file.
